


somewhere only we know

by criesinenochian



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesinenochian/pseuds/criesinenochian
Summary: Sabrina and Caliban go for a walk in the woods, talking and dancing and everything in between.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are giving me life. Please give me kudos I will love you forever :D

The gray swell of clouds draped artfully across the lighter shaded gray sky perfectly represented Sabrina's gloomy mood. Ever since the week began, she hadn't felt right. The only times she felt genuinely happy or at ease was when Caliban would appear in her bedroom. Sadly, this week he only visited once for around ten minutes, saying the Kings of Hell were pressuring him about the second challenge for the unholy regalia. Ever since their first meeting at the beach, Sabrina felt drawn to him, he was magnetic and she was the magnet. Simple and cheesy, yes, but true. Caliban demanding his shot at the throne was certainly something she was ever so grateful for. How else would she ever see him again? 

Today was the beginning of a long and boring weekend, Sabrina could already sense it. All of her friends were flooded with busy work schedules or late school work. (Nobody ever says how hard it is to balance school and fighting demons in the movies.) Sabrina rolled into her bed, planting herself face down on the ruffled blanket and soft, foam mattress. It was her warmest hello, and hardest goodbye. 

Suddenly, lightning stroked the sky, a roll of thunder following suite. Sabrina looked up and out of her window, admiring the underrated power and relaxation that came rumbling in with thunderstorms. She had always enjoyed watching out her window for hours, simply gazing onto harsh winds and falling rain and the symphonic strum of thunder. Even as a little girl, all she wanted was to dance happily in the rain, soaking in the droplets and twirling with each strike of lightning. The witch propped herself up on her elbows, staring out her window with a blank face and wondering thoughts. The Spellman house was quiet, so she jolted at the sound of a whooping fire, a most familiar sound. 

"My Queen." Caliban greeted teasingly. Sabrina smiled and looked back at him, not moving from her comfortable position on the bed. He sighed while crawling next to her and laying down almost exactly like her, his arms holding his head up. 

"What are we looking at?" He asked, his voice low and somewhat tired. 

Sabrina sighed, long and slow, her eyes glued to the waving trees just outside her house. 

"The trees." 

Caliban gazed over at her, switching his eyes over to the storm temptingly resting just above their heads. No rain yet, just thick clouds and teasing thunder. Although, the sky seemed to be clearing up in some patches, exposing a nearly white shade of sky. 

"Oh." He mumbled, his sight focusing on a cloud drifting apart. It was silent between the two of them until Caliban gained an idea.

"How about a walk, Princess?"

The pair walked one behind the other down the Spellman house stairs, the young witch following neatly behind Caliban. The sky above them remained murky, yet no falling rain suggested it would proceed into the storm Sabrina hoped for. The daytime breeze was warm enough for neither of the two to layer up, an occasional rustle of wind between the trees ahead of them. Caliban stepped beside her and proceeded to walk alongside the witch until they entered the thick forest just outside of the Spellman house. 

The boy glanced over at Sabrina, concern and confusion written all around his face. She didn't notice his eyes on her and kept her sight fixed on the ground before her, making sure not to fall on her face. That would be beyond embarrassing. Sabrina stepped cautiously over overgrown roots and brushed stray branches away, also avoiding any tangles of thorns. They were a good ten minutes into the woods before Sabrina stopped in the middle of a clearing, her head tilting back to gaze up at the stirring clouds above. Caliban stepped further in, noticing her pause and looked at his surroundings, admiring the lightly shaded green grass at their feet. Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled, actually letting herself relax into the stress free environment of nature.

She looked down again, briefly glancing around her before sitting down on the ground, laying back into the earth with a refreshing sigh. Caliban grinned and moved to sit by her legs, resting his arms on his bent knees. For a minute, it felt like time stood still to take in a deep breath with them.

Sabrina opened her eyes, gazing at the swaying trees ahead. She turned her head, eyes instantly meeting with Caliban's. He smiled down at her.

"Does this calm you, Princess?" He asked, his voice flowing as smooth as the breeze.

"Totally."

Caliban huffed a laugh, his grin permanent by now. It was silent, all for the shuffling sounds coming from the demon Prince and a clicking that could be from a lighter. Sabrina couldn't tell. She looked over and saw him light a cigarette, his brows furrowed and hand cupping the lighter so no wind could dull it's flame. He could easily produce his own flicker of fire with the simplicity of his fingers, but perhaps he enjoyed feeling like a human. Sabrina grinned, enjoying the sight of Caliban with a cigarette between his lips.

"Those can kill you, you know." She states, frighteningly sounding like an ironic Zelda Spellman, the Queen of smoking. Caliban shakes his head and shoves her shoulder lightly. The girl laughed.

"You think it's gonna rain soon?" Sabrina inquired, her tone quieter than just seconds ago.

Caliban leaned back on his elbows to look up into the cloudy sky. He brought his head back down to look at her.

"We could make it rain soon." He suggested. Sabrina scrunched her face up at the idea, not wanting to waste her comfortable position on the therapeutic sounds of falling raindrops on her roof. The witch shook her head and closed her eyes, draping an arm across her eyes to block any and all light. Caliban breathes in his cigarette before getting tired of it and crumpling it against the forest floor, tossing it somewhere other than next to his leg.

He adjusted his body so he could lay down, close his eyes, and try to see what was so comforting about that for Sabrina. Perhaps she enjoys being in nature, he thought. Every day he would come to see her, he'd learn something new about her.

"How do you feel about Hell?"

It interrupted his thinking, catching him off guard and confused for a brief moment. Sabrina didn't flinch, holding her position and waiting for a response. Caliban looked over at her, his eyes exploring her frowning lips. Oh, how he loved those lips. Loved kissing those lips, touching those lips. He suddenly remembered she had asked him a question, one that was most likely stirring inside her head.

"You know what I want, Princess. To rule, with you by my side, for all eternity." Caliban is almost preaching it, declaring it to the forest as if it were a prophecy yet to be fulfilled. Sabrina turned her head to look at him, her face blank and searching his. 

"Is that what you want, or what the Kings want?" 

Silence. 

"It is what I want." Caliban replies, his elbows propping his body up to try and see where this conversation was leading. He narrowed his eyes down at the witch, curious as to what she was thinking about, what she was silently plotting in that sweet head of hers. Sabrina Spellman was always planning and scheming something new. 

"What is this about, my Queen?" He asked.

She sighed, almost using that as her response. Sabrina wanted to float up and off into space. 

"No reason. Just curious." 

"In that case, what interests does Hell hold for you?" He asked. Caliban held his gaze on her, watching her breathe in every breath. 

Sabrina didn't know how to answer because truth be told, she didn't want to rule Hell. All the witch could desire to care about these days was her school work and friends. Family too, of course. She huffed air and sat up straight, rolling up onto her feet and standing. Caliban confusedly followed her with his eyes. 

"The only thing interesting me right now, is my boyfriend. Not Hell, or anything else." Sabrina held both hands out for him to stand alongside her, a small smile finally greeting her lips. "Just you." 

The demon Prince grinned, admiring how sentimental this girl had made him out to be over the past month. Sabrina was the type of girl who showed a nasty face to her challengers, so everyone in Hell, and saved her smiles for those she cherished, like her family and Caliban. He grabbed her hand but made sure not to put his weight on her, dragging his own body up and rising above her. He adored their height difference. And although most assumed that because he was taller, he was in charge, Sabrina certainly proved that wrong. Nobody could question her authority without paying for it. 

"Come, let's dance." Sabrina stated whimsically. 

Her face was pure affection and he could tell she was letting all her worries free. Draining them out of her system. The blonde held onto his palms, guiding his right hand down to her hip and proceeding to loosely hang onto his neck. She stepped one way and soon they were twirling and stepping and laughing and spinning. The pair definitely seemed senile, but who was one to judge. They were still young and stupid at the end of the day. 

Caliban spun her around and gripped her hip, the two merrily stepping in an oddly shaped circle all around the forest clearing. A sharp rumble of thunder made the small witch jolt, her head snapping up towards the sky. Once she felt a single droplet of rain slide down her cheek, she smiled and looked back down at Caliban. 

"Let's never leave." And with that, they giddily continued their lopsided waltz around the grass, not caring for the possibly dangerous storm brewing above their heads. Soon, more rain fell and the two were soaked from head to toe, and still they danced. Caliban had a permanent smile printed on his face and he spun Sabrina so effortlessly she was convinced she weighed nothing. They twirled merrily like a newlywed couple at their wedding, few bursts of laughter interrupting the silence. Thunder would echo out, a splash of lightning decorating the thick clouds up above. The gusts of wind pushed the rain at an angle, beating heavily against Caliban's back as they stopped gliding around the clearing. 

He looked down at her, watching the small streams of water drench her flawless face. The demon Prince bent down and kissed her lips, shielding her from most of the rain. She stood on the tips of her toes, trying to relieve his back some, and wrapped both arms around his waist. The rain flooding around them and the carelessness they both possessed made this scene utterly surreal. 

Thunder broke them apart, her head tilting back to squint at the dark sky vibrating with lightning and falling rain. She sighed and looked back down, barely able to hear her own breath leaving her body. Sabrina took his jaw and kissed him again. They held their position, neither of them daring to disturb this shared time with one another. Caliban used his arms to guide the backs of her thighs to his hips, again as if effortlessly, carrying her out of the open field in the woods. The demon Prince pushed her against a tree and kissed her again and again. The feeling of his body tightly packed against hers was something holy. Sabrina moaned into his mouth, knowing he couldn't hear it because if the beating rain. She grasped his shoulder and neck, holding onto him for dear life. 

A crack of thunder burned into the evening air. 

Sabrina broke away, nervously glancing back at the sky through he trees. She looked at Caliban, silently expressing her worry. 

"Actually, I think it's time to leave." 

xx

Sabrina and Caliban nearly fell over each other when they finally scrambled up the Spellman house stairs and onto the porch. Both were panting and Caliban combed back his soaking, shaggy wet hair. Sabrina desperately tried not to think about how adorable his curly hair looked. She sat down in a rocking chair, laying back in the seat and closing her eyes. Running through a forest full of pounding rain was almost as hard as ruling Hell. Almost. 

Caliban stood against the railing, staring out at the harsh storm they were briefly tangled up in. The rain felt, and looked, like hail and the thunder was a constant reminder of how it wasn't just an evening shower. The demon Prince turned and set his sights on an exhausted Sabrina Spellman. She looked as if she was that close to falling asleep right then and there, the nice sounds of the storm lulling her into a slumber. Yet, as entrancing as the sight was, Caliban took her motionless hand in his and pulled her up. Sabrina gasped and then giggled warmly. He had loved that sound. Loved that sight of her laughing. He had loved her. 

"I should probably get back inside, huh?" She teased, her laughs dissolving into a wide smile. Caliban nodded, his hands resting on her waist. She shrugged, leaning against him in a lazy hug. The demon Prince let his head rest on the top of hers, not bothered at the cold raindrops greeting his chin. 

"You could always stay if you wanted." Sabrina suggested, not moving one inch. 

Caliban didn't move either, enjoying the warmth radiating from his adorable, fiery Queen. She pulled back her head and pouted up at him, mentally begging him to sleep over for the night. 

"As tempting as that is, I think not. Hell is more demanding than you are, to my surprise." 

Sabrina glared at him, rolling her dark eyes before thumping back against his soaked chest. He held onto her for as long as they were allowed, his hands gently caressing her back, and hers gripping one another behind his back, holding him securely to her. Sabrina was certainly possessive, that was for sure. 

They broke apart, both already missing the other's contact. Sabrina stepped back, having to physically restrain herself from dragging him inside and forcing him to stay the night. 

"We'll talk later?" She didn't ask it like a question, more of a statement. Caliban grinned. 

"As you wish, Princess." 

And with the flourish of his hands, a wave of Hellfire swallowed him up and away. Sabrina sighed, turning around and opening her front door, already counting down the days she'd have to wait until she saw her devilish Prince again.


End file.
